


The Yang to my Yin

by moon_x_child_14



Category: ITZY (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, High School, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, Mentioned Other ITZY Member(s), Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_x_child_14/pseuds/moon_x_child_14
Summary: Ryujin was the daughter of the devil himself, but she was nothing close to what the humans think she would be. Not even the angels know what she's really like. What if she decides to go to earth? What if an angel also decided to go to earth?*This will also be posted on wattpad under the same username*
Relationships: Choi Jisu/Original Character (s), Shin Ryujin/Original Character(s)





	The Yang to my Yin

~chapter 1~

⟨Ryujin POV⟩

"Dad, I wanna go to earth" I said as my father drank his orange juice, well he didn't actually drink it as he spit it out when I said that. "Why would you want to do that, darling?" He asked while furiously trying to dry his shirt to no avail. "Well it's simple really. When I become ruler of hell I won't have time to see what life is like for the terrestrials before they come here and I want a break from all the fire. It's great and all but I've lived here for 16 thousand years." 

"Fine. I'll allow you to go but take Lia with you." I squealed in excitement. "Yay, thanks dad" I said, hugging him before running off to find Lia. "Lili guess what!" I yell to get her attention. "We're going to Earth?" She says blankly before cracking a smile and jumping up and down as I hug her doing the same. "You know I hate it when you do that" I said punching her arm playfully.

"Come on! We need to pack!" She said pulling me along. We got to our shared room and packed all of our belongings shrinking them so they fit in our suitcases. "First one to the guest room chooses snacks!" I said running away before the last word was said. I won and chose mocha bread. "Honestly Jinnie, why do you always get this you might as well be mocha bread at this point." Lia said rolling her eyes. "I like it that's why. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep, goodnight." I said finishing the bread and laying down drifting into a deep sleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

♪Time skip: The next morning♪

I woke up to Lia screaming in my ear causing me to fall off my bed. "Liaaaa, I swear if I end up deaf because of you I'm going to kill you." Snickering Lia said "Sorry to burst your bubble but I can't die." Rolling my eyes I got off the floor and changed into a plain white shirt, ripped jeans, and black lace up boots while Lia was wearing a dark blue shirt with a jean skirt and white converse.

We hugged our dad and said goodbye after eating a quick breakfast. The ride to earth was surprisingly short and when we got to the house I was shocked to see a beautiful mansion. After getting settled we went to school. The school was much bigger than I thought and many people were watching us walk, some were asking about our numbers for some reason. I have no idea what they're talking about so I give them a strange look and continue walking to the principal's office with Lia.

"You must be Ryujin and Lia, right?" Asked a tall man with short gray hair. "Yes, I'm Ryujin and this is Lia" I said, pointing to Lia. "Hi" is all she says before looking at the trophies around the room again. "Excuse me, Mr. Park where can we find our schedules" I said trailing off at the end when my childhood friend walked in the office still glowing like the angel she is. She had two other girls behind her but I barely noticed. "Ryujin." she said flatly. I forgot we're supposed to hate each other. "Tanya." I responded before turning to face the principal again although I could've sworn I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Well the tension in here is thick enough to cut with a knife" He said with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, here are your schedules" He says handing me one piece of paper. "Um sir, what about their schedules?" I ask hoping that I don't already know the answer. "You all have classes together and your locker numbers are on there too they're all right next to each other. Now hurry to your lockers you already missed 1st period." He said motioning for us to leave. "Hi" said the shorter of the girls that was with Tanya "I'm Layla and this is Yeji" she said pointing to the other girl. "Hi, I'm Lia and this is Ryujin" Lia interjected before I could say anything. I was going to say something to her but didn't when I heard her voice in my head going crazy over the short girl. I simply smiled and said "Hi, nice to meet you." We found our lockers mine was in between Tanya and Lia with Layla beside her and Yeji on the end.

"What class do we have?" Tanya asked putting the last of her things in her locker. "Actually we have a free period since we missed the first class" I say smirking. "Look Tanya, I know you and Ryujin don't get along so why don't you two come with me and we'll sort through our differences together" Yeji said. I was about to yell at her but stopped when I realized that wasn't her reason for saying that before I could even agree she began dragging me and Tanya away from the other girls. When she stopped dragging us she said "Honestly, I just wanted to get Lia and Layla alone but I can tell your bickering is going to annoy me so this is the perfect opportunity to solve both problems, two birds with one stone of course."

Please let me know what you think of this. Sorry for any mistakes. -L


End file.
